Jacob's Story Part 2
by XxflawedrainbowxX
Summary: While Jacob is left behind by an infuriated Bella, he is sent off an a killing mission to destroy vampires. Accompanying him is Seth, his sort-of-sidekick-and-werewolf friend. Jacob's point of view.


Prt

Prt. Two

"Jacob Black what did you do?" Bella screeched at me.

"Why do you think I did something?"

"I know you did! He must have been reading your thoughts or something. He wouldn't yell "stop" for no reason!"

"Okay, okay. I just showed him a little glimpse of what happened the day of the incident. Ya know, last September?"

"Jacob! How could you do something like that? I can't believe you!" She pressed her hands against my chest and tried to force me out of the car with all her might. I didn't budge a centimeter.

"Bells, if you want me to leave just ask." I got up as she started the car. She sped off without even saying goodbye.

_Ugh, what was I thinking? _I thought._ Now she's just going to feel even more sympathetic for that filthy bloodsucker. Great._ I felt my hands begging to tremble before I even thought of what I was going to do next, and I didn't fight. It was all a blur then as I began to transform into a werewolf.

I raced my shadow all the way back to the old beach in La Push, where Sam should be. I'm pretty sure he'd be waiting for me anyway.

"Jacob, slow down. I'm sure she'll forgive you." Sam's thoughts calmed me down. I obeyed and slowed my pace, and came to a complete stop when I saw Sam, Paul, and Seth at the end of the cliff. They were all staring at something intensely, and I was about to join until Sam stopped me.

"Jacob." He began.

"Yes?" I thought back.

"There is a new dilemma, a newborn, and an experienced vampire on the loose. I need you and Seth to take care of this one for me. Paul and I have other business to tend to."

"Seth." My thought was a command. He trotted over to me, and barked, anxious to fight. Together, we sniffed the air testing for any traces of unfamiliar traces of leeches. As soon as we caught it, we ran in the opposite direction without a backward glance.

"Seth, the scent is getting weaker. Speed up." We sprinted now, until we came across a scent much too bizarre. A dark shape leaped toward Seth and reflexively, he dodged out of the way. Again, the shadow charged toward us, but this time Seth didn't move. Something struck him from behind and he whimpered deafeningly.

"Seth!" I thought. I opened my large mouth, and closed it on the shadow, only to realize that this was the newborn that Sam ordered us to destroy. I clammed down on the parasite's body, and then something yanked my tail. The other leech. I yelped and released the first one and found myself again when Seth came back into the fight. He rammed his shoulder into the second one, then picked it up by the arm a flung and shredded until it became left handed. It cried in agony while I helped him. Together we shredded the body, until out of nowhere the other one knocked me, then Seth off until the other was back on it's feet. Armless now, he raced toward me. Did he have a death wish? I ran toward him too until we crashed into each other at the speed of light. It _sounded_ like thunder. The second one clung to my right arm as I fell over, and nearly tore it off. I cursed at myself internally for letting him get me so easily. I heard the snap before I felt it. The stupid parasite had ripped my arm out of its socket. I yelped in pain, and tore him off my arm before he could inflict any more damage.

"The girl that you know! Where is she?" the first one demanded. Bella? How could he know about her?

"Answer him or else!" the second one roared. What were they? Idiots? I couldn't talk in my wolf form.

The first one pulled at my half-broken arm until I shrieked again.

"Seth don't tell them anything, or do anything!" I ordered. I returned to my human form as quickly as I could, and gasped, "I don't…know…who you're…talking about." I wasn't about to give out any information.

Seth was obeying my order as well as he could, and flinched when they threw me to the ground.

"DO NOT TOY WITH ME! I _know_ that you know a girl. She knows information that should _not_ be known! Tell me, and I shall let you live long enough to--"

"SHUT UP!" Seth thought. He charged over to the first vampire, and ripped of a hand. The leech threw him yards back, and the other one kicked him roughly in the shoulder blade. Seth complained internally, and fought back with all his might. What was he doing? I ordered him not to _do_ anything!

The thought of Seth risking his life for me made me far too angry. My body shifted back to wolf form, my arm almost fully healed. I charged to Seth, and stopped when I was a foot in front of him. I growled the most vicious growl I could manage, and the second one flinched back.

"It's time for you to DIE!" the last word in my thought sounded like a growl as I took off forward. I sank my teeth into the second one's neck ready to rip out its throat.

It sank to the ground, deceased. I spit out the esophagus insultingly, and sped toward the next one. We wrestled, each of us trying to pin the other to the ground. I won the match, and ripped off one of its arms.

"GAHHH!" it cried out in agony. I was prepared to take out the rest of it, but a quiet voice startled me.

"Jacob?" No, no! Please let me be imagining that remarkable voice! I turned hastily in the direction of the voice, and found Bella, barely a few meters away. I barked at her as loud as I could, trying to scare her away, but so suddenly, the parasite crunched into my injured arm. I yelped again, and fell to the ground. It kicked me in the face, and pulled at my arm again. Was he trying to take me apart like a vampire? I didn't know. What I did know, was that he _needed_ to be dealt with. I waited for the next clear opening, and as soon as I got it, I went for his throat again, and watched as he slumped to the ground just like the last.

I fell down then, utterly worn from the battle. I looked in Bella's direction again, just to be sure she was okay, but she was no where in sight. My eyes closed by themselves, and I felt myself slowly change to human-form again.


End file.
